


It Was A Blood Red Morning

by Jack_Wilder



Series: He Was God's Favourite [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Admission of marital rape, Domestic Violence, F/M, GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF A MISCARRIAGE, HEED THE WARNINGS!!!!, Miscarriage, Pregnancy By Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: The pain never ends.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: He Was God's Favourite [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943563
Kudos: 11





	It Was A Blood Red Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a week before 'There Will Come A Soldier'.
> 
> WARNINGS: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF A MISCARRIAGE.  
> MENTIONS OF MARITAL RAPE/DOMESTIC ABUSE/DEATH THREAT
> 
> This is NOT a heartwarming series. It is dark and will feature elements of domestic violence, RAPE, and a somewhat controlling, possessive assassin.
> 
> IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED, PLEASE AVOID THIS SERIES.
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!

It was the pain that woke her. 

The pain in her back and lower stomach.

Upon waking, Sam became aware that there was more than just pain; there was a wetness between her legs. Turning on the bedside lamp, she pushed away the covers, releasing a terrified scream at the sight of blood soaking the bedsheets beneath her. Her thighs, legs, and sleep shorts were all a red mess. 

It was as if seeing the physical evidence made the pain intensify, and Sam doubled over, her arms across her stomach, attempting to breathe through the pain. 

She had a vague idea of what was happening. Nothing had been confirmed, but Sam knew her body. Her period had always been consistent in starting on time. However, when it did not start like clockwork, for the first time since she began seeing her period Sam _knew_ something was wrong, and that was six weeks ago.

Bucky had not been joking when he said that they would be having an _‘intimate relationship'_. He was not the least bit bothered that Sam, did want to partake in such activities, especially with him. And she made it known. Sam fought back, but she might as well have been fighting against a mountain, for all that Bucky simply held her down and had his way with her. 

The last occasion in which Bucky took her, was the week before he had left for an assignment. Sam looked forward to those periods, when he would be away for weeks at a time, but at the same time, she dreaded them, because when Bucky came back, Sam knew what he would take from her. 

Sam had a bag packed, ready to take this chance and escape, but for some reason, she was still right where Bucky left her. Only this time, while she was in pain and bloody, the main suspect was only God knows where, so while he was the cause of her current situation, at the same time he was not.

When the pain had subsided slightly, Sam swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood on shaky legs. She slowly walked towards the bathroom, blood running down her legs, leaving a trail behind her. Turning on the light, Sam headed straight for the shower, and turned on the hot water, allowing it to warm up as she stripped out of her bloody clothes, making a mental note to soak them in cold water, as soon as possible. Once naked, Sam stepped into the shower, the water was hot as she could manage, before sitting down on the marble shower floor, allowing the water to wash away the blood and all physical evidence of what was currently happening to her body. 

At the back of her mind, Sam knew she should call someone. 

An ambulance, Natasha, T'Challa, even fucking Steve Rogers who would definitely come to her aid and get in touch with Bucky, but she just sat there, shaking through the pain, as the water washed over her. 

Sam watched as the blood mixed with water went down the drain. The hot water was helping with the cramps and lower stomach and back pains, but it was still painful enough that she decided to lay down. As Sam thought of what was done to her, of what was happening inside her, and a sob escaped her. 

She curled up in the foetal position, tears running down her face, as she wept alone in the shower, the sky outside still dark, with no hint of dawn in sight. Her body shook with the force of her cries, and as the cramping intensified. 

Sam wailed as her body was wracked with pain. She rolled out of the foetal position, to her knees, her forehead pressed to her arms, her face hidden in the space they made as the water from the shower head beat down on her back. Her _insides_ were moving; her _bones_ moving, shifting to allow something she would _never_ acknowledge to be expelled from her body. 

Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as large, thick blood clots slid down from between her thighs and washed down the shower drain. Sam took deep breaths, trying to go somewhere else in her mind, and she couldn't help but want her family. She was unaware of how much time had passed, before both the pain and bleeding subsided. Waiting a few more minutes to ensure that the water remained clear, Sam carefully stood, and washed herself with soap. 

Finally, clean and pain free, Sam exited the shower, wrapping a towel around her body as she left the bathroom, a sanitary pad in hand, walking back out into the bedroom, making sure to avoid the drying bloody footprints from earlier, to get another set of pyjamas from the dresser. Once dressed, Sam took one look at the ruined bedsheets before grabbing one end of the fitted sheet and dragging it off the bed, wrapping all the ruined sheets in it. There was a large blood stain on the mattress, and Sam was already exhausted, thinking of how long it was going to take her to flip the mattress over by herself. 

Physically drained from the recent events, Sam left the bloody sheets, and her clothes in the bathroom, before going to her old bedroom to go back to sleep. Blessedly, her dreams for the rest of that night were empty. 

The sun was already high in the sky the next morning when Sam was walking into the top ObGyn doctor's office in New York. Once inside, and immediately after confirming that everything said and done in that room was strictly under doctor/patient confidentiality, Sam opened her mouth and spoke.

"My husband rapes me frequently." A dropped pin could have been heard. "He is abusive, and my only way out of this marriage, is in a body bag." 

Her doctor, Dr. Okoye, a stern looking woman, with a warm, bright smile, expression softened at Sam's words. 

"I suffered a painful miscarriage last night." 

Dr. Okoye's eyes wondered over Sam's clothed body, as if trying to see the damage that was done. "Were you aware that you were pregnant?"

"I had a suspicion." Sam shrugged. "But last night happened before it was confirmed."

"Trauma from rape can cause miscarriages.” Dr. Okoye stated. “If you are up to it, an examination will have to be conducted." It was not the first time, an abused patient walked through her office doors, and she knew for sure, that Sam would not be the last. "An ultrasound will be done, to confirm if you experienced what is known as a 'Complete Miscarriage'."

Sam nodded. "Additionally, I want a tubal ligation. And I do not want to hear any nonsense that it can't be done, because I am young, and _might_ change my mind, and want children in the future." She took a deep shuddery breath. "My body has been violently taken from me too many times to count, and after last night, I have made up my mind that my bones will never move to welcome children into this world. Especially _his_."

Dr. Okoye nodded understandingly. "As your doctor, I will ensure that your T.L. is irreversible."

A tear slid down Sam's cheek.

"Everything can be done today. I will clear my schedule for the afternoon, and the procedure can be done laparoscopically, so you will be out of here by tonight and back in your own bed."

Dr. Okoye left Sam on the couch in her office, to rest a little as she spoke to her team of trusted nurses. They were informed that it was a highly delicate case, and everyone's discretion was required. Shortly after, a nurse came in and collected Sam, taking her to the operating room, speaking calmly and kindly, as she walked Sam through what the procedure would entail and the forms she needed to sign.

Sam was assisted with changing into a surgical gown and made to lay back on the operating bed. Everyone was calm, as her eyes tracked their movements, when another kind face, darked eyed nurse came and sat beside her, capturing Sam's undivided attention. 

"Who are you?"

The nurse smiled at her. "Nurse Dena Jackson. But you can call me 'Dena', sweetheart." She fixed the cap on Sam's hair, making sure it was properly covered. 

"Why are you here?"

"To hold the hands of those who have no one here with them." True to her word, Dena took Sam's hand, holding it with both of hers. 

A few tears escaped Sam's eyes, and they were wiped away by Dena.

"It's ok baby, we are going to take care of you, for however long we can."

Sam nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat, feeling safe for the first time since meeting Bucky Barnes.

**Author's Note:**

> In 'Back Against The Wall, Gun To My Head, Bullet In The Chamber' I had Sam as a Yale University student. However, for the sake of this series, I have her attending New York University. 
> 
> A friend of mine who is an ObGyn confirmed that:
> 
> 1) Miscarriages are painful, no matter the stage of pregnancy a female is in, when it occurs.  
> 2) Trauma from rape can cause miscarriages (if the victim is pregnant at the time).  
> 3) A female who has undergone a tubal ligation, can return home the same day.  
> 4) Recovery for a tubal ligation, can take 1 week to 3 weeks. 
> 
> However, since this fic takes place a week before Sam attempts to run from Bucky, then let’s just say that she recovered within the week of her procedure. 
> 
> The nurse, Dena Jackson, is a character from Red Band Society, a t.v. show that was cancelled a few years ago.


End file.
